


it wasnt worth it

by englishbooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishbooty/pseuds/englishbooty
Summary: You killed him.You wiped the faerie bastard from this Earth and allowed his blood to stain your knife but at what cost? Was it even worth it?





	it wasnt worth it

His smile lights up the room more than you believe it should.

Those teeth are far too white, far too perfect, and the brightness of them don't even compare to the brightness of his eyes, which are as green as the mountain dew the girl beside you chugs and as playful as the man that flirts with her.

He walks towards you, and you shudder at the intensity of his gaze on you. “Hello there,” he purrs, holding a drink in a foreign glass. That drink is definitely not served at this bar. That glass is far too beautiful, and it reminds you of a beautiful rose window in a church with how colorful it is. The liquid inside seems to glitter, and god, is that what you think it is?

You look up at him, and then quickly avert your gaze, too uncomfortable to meet his eyes, even with your shades on. “Yo,” you say, taking a deep breath in through your nostrils and leaning back against the bar. The wooden bar pushes against your back and reminds you of the dagger in your back pocket. Perfect. “What's up?” You ask, sipping your drink. Orange vodka.

The man laughs a bit. “Shy one, are you?” You nod, shrugging, though you're typically not. “Well, you just need a stronger drink. Everyone gets a bit more outgoing with heavy alcohol.” He laughs more as if that wasn't creepy. You don't think he knows what it's like to be creepy. You're sure his behavior is normal if not attractive in his world of fae. “Would you like to try mine?”

You take it and sniff it, playing dumb. “What is it?” You say, crinkling your nose at it as if was strong smelling, even though it smells extremely fruity and appealing.

“Liquor.” No shit. “It tastes like strawberries. Try it!”

“I'll pass, but thanks.” You shove the drink back into his hands a bit harsher than necessary, and you hear him huff out in irritation.

“It's not drugged. See?” He takes a drink, but of course, it doesn't work towards him like it would for you. Faerie blood glows in his veins and lights up his eyes, and it also makes him resistant to the glamour in his people’s drinks and foods. 

“I don't care. I'm good with mine.” 

“You're really missing out.”

“Dude, I don't even know you.” You say, raising your eyebrows above your shades. “If you're trying to get me drunk enough to lose myself and go home with you, it's not going to work. What happened to actually wooing a guy off his feet?”

You peek up at his face, and he's grinning at you. “I'm Jake.” He introduces, sipping his drink again and winking at you once you finally meet his eyes. You look away again. 

“Dirk.” You say. “Lalonde. No middle name. Those are for suckers.”

“Dirk Lalonde,” he purrs, and you smirk. Yes, that's definitely your name. “Let's go dance.” He says, and you nod then, meeting his eyes, pretending to go along with him like he's your ventriloquist and you're the dummy, even though it's the other way around. You're the one really pulling the strings here. 

Jake pulls you to the floor and twirls you around. “You're such a pretty thing.” He compliments with a purr, “I think you'd look lovely in my castle. Would you like to be a part of it, darling?” 

“Yes,” you say in as sing song a voice as possible, glad that your shades are hiding your eyes. The awareness in them would give you away. “I would love to stay forever with you.” 

He grins, his eyes flashing. “Let's leave here, then, Dirk Lalonde, by the power of your name.” He takes your hand and begins leading you out. Meanwhile, your other hand slides down to your back pocket and grabs onto the knife made of pure iron. 

He's prattling onto you about how you'll love the faerie court, his court, the court of blades. While you hate to admit it, the name does sound like something you'd be interested in, but you're not interested in being any faerie man’s slave even if his court's name is hella cool.

He's so busy prattling on that he doesn't notice until it's too late that you clutch an iron dagger in hand. You run at him quickly, and while he turns towards you in confusion, you slide the knife across his throat so that red blood spurts from it in satisfying rivers. 

“Wha-” He tries to say, shock in his eyes as he collapses to the ground. His hands grab at his throat in a useless attempt to save his life, and he writhes on the ground like a fish out of water, except the water is his own blood and he is a faerie male.

“Dumbass.” You say, and his eyes flicker towards yours, the happy brightness of them dimmed to a dark fear. He's taking way too long to die. Maybe you should've made an even bigger cut, but hey, at least he's dying. “Dirk Lalonde isn't my real name. It's Dirk Strider.” You say in a pride filled rant. “Faerie hunter. I'd say look me up on Facebook, but you kinda can't now. Sad, after how much time I put designing that page. I really gotta start telling people to follow it before I kill them.”

He looks confused one last time before his breath hitches, and he coughs up an ocean of blood before finally dying.

“Finally.” You say, rolling your eyes and standing. “Now, what’d he do with that drink? Did he place it down inside-?”

“It's here.”

You quickly turn to see a woman with bright blue eyes glaring at you. The drink Jake had sits in her hand, and she casually drinks out of it. 

“Another one-!” You hiss, gripping your knife harder. 

“Sit down, Dirk Strider.” The faerie woman hisses. You can't help but oblige. Fuck, you fucked up. “I think King John of the Court of Knives would like to see you.” She smiles wickedly, tilting her head and staring into you with those blue eyes of hers. “You killed a dear companion of his. You see, Jake always knew how to keep everyone entertained with his little adventures and dances. He was quite favored.” She giggles. “And you took his life.” She tuts at you as she comes closer.

You try to recoil back, but you can't help but sit. Your legs feel like they're nailed to the ground, so all you can do is lean your head back, which she giggles more at. “I won't kill you, Dirk Strider. While you did just take my lover's life,” she tilts your head up, “I won't give you the pleasure of death. You deserve to suffer at the hands of our King and whomever else he wants. I only hope I get a turn.” She grins and shows teeth like thorns. “I excel at torture.”

You can't help but shudder at her words. You're Screwed with a capital S. Why the hell would you say your actual name? For the fun of gloating? How fucking irresponsible. God, you hate yourself. 

“Stand.” She instructs, and you do so, “drop the dagger.” You do so, and she picks it up. “Pick up Jake. Do not let him drop or else.” She doesn't even have to go into specifics for you to obey. You don't doubt her knack for torture. The fae are a very wicked people. 

She leads you to the city park and through a gate between the two worlds that you didn't even know existed. After a bit of walking and a lot of lugging around a very heavy and dead body, you arrive at the court.

Faeries flock together and whisper as you approach the throne, which looks as though its made of knives of many materials. “Halt.” Jane instructs. “Sit and bow. Lay Jake down before you nicely.”

You do all that she says, and she approaches the King who sits looking bored on the throne until he sees Jake’s body, and then he noticeably stiffens. “My King.” Jane introduces, bowing and presenting the dagger. “A knife coated in the blood of Jake, master of adventure and revel.” 

The King- John- looks at the dagger, and his face goes from shocked to serious. His previously bored and then widened blue eyes go keen as they focus on you. “Is it his knife?” He asks. You can tell he's forcing himself to be strong and serious. You've done it before yourself when you're on the verge of breaking. Your hands pull into fists. You won’t feel pity towards a faerie. It was either Jake or you.

“Yes. He used this knife to slit Jake’s throat after tricking him.”

“Oh,” King John smiles then, leaning forward in his throne and placing his head in his hands. “So you favor tricks, mortal?” He asks you, his voice carrying well to where you sit and bow. You nod, not knowing what else to do. “Hmm,” he laughs, “We do need a new master of adventure and revel, and humans are often entertaining.”

Jane approaches him as he talks, and she places the knife on the back of the throne where it can't touch the king. You notice now that she's wearing gloves, which makes sense since faeries can't directly touch iron. 

Faeries whisper and giggle around you, and you force yourself not to glare at them. You have to focus on the King. You fear what would happen if you don't. 

“I've decided!” The king says cheerfully, jumping up. You see now how extravagant his outfit is. He's covered head to toe in golden jewelry. Several piercings cover the outside of his ears, including two gouges with what you're guessing is the symbol of his court on it. Two knives crossed, a wooden and an iron one, with vines at the handles and blood dripping from both blades. He also has an assortment of rings and bangles. “This human,” Jane leans in to whisper what you assume is your name, “Dirk, is to be our new Master of Adventure and Revel. I trust he won't disappoint.” He looks at you with a cruel smile. “It'd be such a shame if he didn't bring fun to my court.”

There's a few cheers, and the King waves his hand so that they stop. “Have Jake taken care of. I want a fine resting place for his body.” 

A faerie with black hair and goat horns scrambles in front of you and picks up Jake. You didn't expect her to have so much strength. She giggles at your awe filled eyes and winks before making off with the body.

“Everyone, leave us.” The King then speaks. “I'd like to speak to the man who dared to kill one of my dearest companions.”

Shit. You swallow nervously and watch out of the corners of your eyes how everyone departs in a hurry. 

“Okey dokey! Now that that formal stuffs done,” he smiles wickedly still and rolls his eyes, “Dirk Strider, if you have any sense, you'll start begging for your life.” 

You stay silent. He squints, and his smile falls. “Well?”

“Why.” You say in a huff, and the King looks flabbergasted for a moment before he smiles again.

“Oh, you're going to be fun!” King John laughs. “I just knew it when I saw you. Come, I'll show you to where you'll be staying.”

You stand to follow him, and he leads you down two halls. One that looks normal, and the other that… that doesn't. “Dirk, meet my other companions! Vriska,” he gestures to a faerie with spider legs and too many pupils in her eyes, “Roxy,” a faerie pixie with light pink skin and white hair that purrs at you seductively, “and Terezi!” a faerie with teeth as sharp as a sharks and fully red eyes. “Jake used to be one, too, but now he's gone, so you're replacing him!” His cheerfulness is so strange, and it scares you more than if he was snarling at you. 

“What- What do companions do?” You ask, and he laughs.

“Whatever I want them to!” He simply responds, leading you to a room at the end. “Here's your room, Dirk. It used to be Jake’s.” He grabs your wrist and pulls you close, whispering in your ear. “Jake never once disappointed me. You better follow in his footsteps, Dirk Strider.” He then nips your ear, and you shudder. “And follow closely. Jake was valued for many talents and skills.” 

With that, he pulls back and waves. “Bye, Dirk! I wish you very good luck for the full duration of your stay. That is, the whole rest of your life, as short or long it is.” He winks before absconding, and you slip into the old room of the faerie you now regret killing, wondering how the hell you're going to survive here and if you can possibly escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this real short. I might add more later. I might not.  
> Idk I suck at updating things


End file.
